Wir Sind Die Jager
by Ai Kuroshima
Summary: Faye Lawson was just a normal girl who loved to live in the woods and watch Attack on Titan. Never did she expect to be plucked from our world and dropped in front of a Titan in the Titan Forest before the first attack. Now Faye has to live her life surrounded by the Titans and keep a distance from the military. What happens when she meets a certain officer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A cool breeze danced across the treetops, laughing and cheering when birds would chirp and swoop through its threads. Squirrels scurried across the forest floor in search of nuts and berries, anything to fill their hungry bellies. A lone river just inches away from the forest entrance snaked through the vast number of trees as it sang a lonely song. This is the place I have called home ever since my sixteenth birthday. Well, more like the forest and my late parent's cottage which sat just outside the forest edge. My father was the one to teach me how to survive out in the woods, but it was my mother that taught me how to stay civilized.

Both my parents had died in a car wreck when a drunk driver rammed into them head on. I was devastated and had ran out into the woods to hide from the real world. There were days, however, that I would resurface and live in their cottage if only for a while. It was my way of remembering them and keeping them alive. I would put my father's teachings into action whenever I went out into the woods and I would do the same for my mother whenever I stayed in the cottage. The only thing I did that was influenced on myself was my occasional binge of a popular anime known as Attack on Titan. I hadn't finished the first season as of yet, but already my favorite character was Corporal Levi Ackerman. He was strong, handsome, and very strict. However, he also cared for his squad members' well beings. It was on the day that I was staying in the cottage that my life changed.

I leapt from branch to branch as silently as I possibly could, a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to my back. I had been tracking a deer for a while now and was now right on top of it. Quietly, I removed my bow and took out an arrow. The deer stooped its head down as it began to graze on the forest floor, oblivious to the arrowhead that was pointed at its heart. Just three quarters from the backbone. A calm breath left my lips seconds before the arrow slipped past my fingers and sailed straight into its intended target. Within seconds the deer dropped to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Gotcha," I breathed, replacing my bow to its rightful place.

In a single motion I had landed next to the deer. I can clearly see the notch of the arrow, but only half of the shaft. A small frown tugs at my lips. I hated killing animals, but I knew I had to do it from time to time to survive.

"I'm sorry my friend," I whispered as I carved the arrow from the deer's side, "Know your sacrifice will not be in vain."

With that I dragged the deer back to the cottage to prepare the meat and catch a few episodes of my favorite anime. Biggest mistake I had ever made. Or was it the best choice I had ever made? As soon as I stepped through the door I had felt something strange stirring through the air. Shrugging it off, I quickly prepared my food and pulled up the episode I was on. I felt bad for one of the main characters, Eren Jäger, as he was being kicked around by Levi. However, I didn't argue with the corporal as I knew it was just an act to get Eren to be with the scouts.

"Poor Eren," I sighed, "Having to be beaten to a pulp by a fellow solider."

Just then I felt a tug on my waist length hair, causing me to jump and spin around. Only there wasn't anything behind me save for a wooden dining table fit for four people. Cautiously, spun back around to continue watching the episode. My eyes widened a fraction when I saw Eren's head being held down by a boot.

"What you need now can't be taught by words, only action," Levi stated, keeping his foot at rest on Eren's head.

A sudden pinch flared on my arms, sending a small howl of pain from my lips. It was weird how I kept feeling like someone was there hurting me, but my eyes saw no one. After another tug was felt on my hair I decided to leave the cottage and roam the forest for a while. That is where things really took a turn for the worst, or best. As I ran between the trees with the squirrels and rabbits, small ripples of pain resounded through my body till eventually I fell. My body wouldn't move as it was attacked by some invisible force. All it did in response was have me lose consciousness.

The first sounds to reach my ears was the sound of crickets chirping and a soft breeze dance through the leaves above. I figured I had possibly just slept until dark, which I was correct about when I opened my eyes to see a dark forest around me. However, there was one thing that was wrong with this picture. There, just two miles ahead of me, was a sleeping titan. I was in the world of Attack on Titan.

A couple months had passed and I was soon a bit of a known menace amongst those within the military. I had built a life for myself within the titan forest, living how I did within my forest back in my world. Titans left me be as I didn't smell like a human to them, in fact even the animals paid me no mind. I would always cover my sent and made sure I smelled like the nature around me. The only times I smelled like a human was when I snuck into the walls to buy fabrics and sewing kits. However, once I snuck back out I made sure to cover up that scent even on the fabrics.

I had made my own military uniform, making it black in color. Even the straps for the 3D gear was black. My cape was a dark forest green and had two 3D gear blades embroidered on the back. The emblem looked like that of the trainees, especially with how the blades crossed one another. The hood of the cape had an extra feature to it. There was a black lace veil set to hide my face from anyone who would cross pass with me by chance.

As for the gear that I had acquired, that came from a solider that had died fighting a titan two weeks after I had arrived in this world. I had known after that small fight the exact point in which I had arrived. I had arrived before the Colossal Titan's first attack. I was only proved to be right when, after I had donned my new attire and zooming from titan to titan towards the walls, the Colossal kicked in the wall.

"Mrs. Jäger," I breathed once I had flown over the wall.

I rushed through the town making my way to the Jäger home before Eren and Mikasa. A gasp tore from my lips as I saw the woman buried waist down under her home. Her brilliant brown eyes lifted up to my hidden blue ones.

"W-Who are you?" she questioned.

"Someone who is here to help you. Titans have broken through the walls," I told her as I grabbed something to help me lift the wreckage, "If we don't hurry your son will soon be here and will stop at nothing to free you. Even if that means being Titan food."

Carla nodded and cried at the thought of losing her son. Soon I was able to lift the debris a small amount, enough for Carla to drag herself a few inches. Eren soon showed up with Mikasa and attempted to help free his mom. Within minutes I felt the ground shake and a feeling of dread wash over me.

"Crap!" I spat out.

"What? What is it?! Why aren't you helping to get her out?!" Eren shouted, tears streaking down his face.

"A Titan is close. I'm sorry kid," I sighed, "I've done all I can. I wish there was more time, but with your mom's legs being broken…"

"No! We can save her!"

"Eren! Listen to me just this once!" Carla shouted, making my eyes widen in shock.

It was one thing to see her like this in the anime and another to see it up close. Eren snapped his mouth closed, his eyes wide as well.

"She's right, my legs are broken. I'd only slow you down and cause us all to die," the brown eyed woman admitted, "Listen to me Eren, you need to get to safety. You need to live Eren!"

"No, not without you!"

"Dammit Eren! Mikasa, make sure he gets out of here and lives on!"

The black haired girl nodded and tried to drag Eren away when a garrison soldier showed up. He eyed me warily. I held up my hands in the universal sign of peace then motioned to Carla.

"Don't worry Carla," the solider said drawing his blades, "I'll make sure you all get out of here."

I rolled my eyes and knelt beside Eren's mom, taking one of her hands in mine.

"Please get the kids out of here," she begged me in a small voice.

"I can promise you they will live on," I said as the solider ran back to them and picked up the kids before he continued to run, "If I may, can I suggest ending your suffering now? The fate that lays ahead is much more painful."

Tears overflowed from her eyes as she watched Eren reach out for her, screams erupting from his mouth. With a small nod from her, I drew one of my hunting knives and brought it above her heart.

"Live on Eren," she whispered, "I love you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I plunged the knife straight in to her heart, killing her in mere seconds.

With a squeeze of the trigger I was sent flying through the rooftops, my blades slashing through Titans as I soared. It was only when I caught a glimpse of the corporal staring at me from a far that I fled back into the titan forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faye** : Ai forgot to mention last chapter that she doesn't own AOT or any of it characters even though she wished she did. She only owns me.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

*Third Person POV*

A black figure streaked through the trees, gas canisters looped under its arms. No one but the corporal had seen this mysterious person flee over the walls into titan territory. No one but Eren and Mikasa had heard their voice. However, that was enough to send them into a sight panic. What if she was recognized by her voice the next time she snuck into the walls? What if the corporal saw her again and arrested her on suspicion of _helping_ the titans? What if they unveil her?

Black boots landed softly next to a lone river. The cloaked figure had to get the human scent off of her and fast. It was still daytime and that meant the titans were still active. Rubbing herself clean in the river the woman sighed in defeat. She had tried to save Carla, tried to make sure Eren still had his mother. But she had failed. In the end Mrs. Jäger was still titan food.

"At least it wasn't painful," she breathed as she began to rub herself down with pine needles and dirt.

The corporal flashed through her mind as she rubbed dirt on her skin. A laugh tore from her lips as she thought of what the man would say and think if he had seen her then. With one last rub down, the woman began her trek back to her treehouse, three miles in the forest. She had built her home high up in the trees where titans couldn't reach. She didn't know as much as the military did on these creatures, but she knew enough from the anime and hands on experience.

"I made it through another day mother," the woman said upon entering the wooden home, "Father."

Eren swore to himself, not caring if others heard him, to rid the world of every titan in the world and avenge his mother. That was what had convinced him to join the military. What he didn't expect was Mikasa and Armin joining him. Within a few months' time they were ready to graduate and join a regiment. Of course Eren's mind was already made up. He was going to join the scouts. There was nothing nor no one who could change his mind. Not even that strange, veiled woman.

"Eren," Mikasa's voice cut through the brown haired boy's thoughts, "Your thinking about _her_ again right?"

"She didn't even try to help mom," Eren sighed, "All that woman did was kill her."

"She ended her suffering Eren."

"I know, but…"

"No, Eren. She did what she could even before we got there. There was nothing we could've done," Mikaska said, lowering her head into the red scarf Eren had given her.

"Your right, but there is something I can do to make sure it never happens again. I will eradicate every single titan out there."

*Faye's POV*

I changed into my hunting gear and slipped into the forest once more. My feet silently padded across the forest floor as I tracked a rabbit. The wind was in my favor as I soon came across the small animal. I raised my bow and arrow, notching it as quietly as possible before releasing the projectile straight into the target. Right when I shot the rabbit, a scout zoomed by. Upon seeing this I ducked in the bushes, making sure I was hidden from the solider.

"Could've sworn," I heard the solider say, "Hmm? What's this? An arrow?"

I cursed under my breath as I watched him pick up the arrow and my prey, taking both with him in the direction he came from.

"Damn, now I need to hunt again," I sighed.

After a few minutes, I slipped out of the bushes and ran towards a different thicket where more rabbits usually were found. To my delight there were a total of three rabbits hopping around, grazing on whatever they could to fill their bellies. I smirked and drew an arrow, releasing it shortly afterwards. The arrow soared through the air hitting not one but two rabbits.

"Thank you for your sacrifice," I sighed as I picked up my game and headed back to my home.

Within the safety of my home I began to prepare the meat. It had been a while since my last meal and I was in need of another if I was to keep surviving out here in the wild. Word had spread that the Colossal had struck again and that a trainee had _transformed_ into a titan. I knew that soon Eren would be beaten by the corporal in front of the military police. I was planning on staying out of it, but curiosity was getting the best of me. After I had finished eating, I quickly changed into my black uniform and raced towards the wall.

"I have to make it there," I told myself, "I have to see this for myself."

I landed in front the court room and slipped inside, sticking to the shadows so no one could see me. Eren was in the middle of the room chained to a pole, his eyes glaring at the judge. That was when a boot made contact with his jaw. I jumped a bit at the sudden action. The poor boy was bleeding and he had even lost a tooth in the commotion.

"What you need now can't be taught by words, only action," the owner of the boot said as they pinned Eren's head to the ground with said boot.

My eyes widened a fraction as I took in the corporal's thin frame. He was perhaps a couple inches taller than me. My chest ached for a strange reason, but I shook it off as I made to leave. Luckily I was able to slip out unnoticed. Unluckily, I was spotted when the scout regiment was leaving to head to their headquarters. This ended up with me being chased through the titan run town by a few soldiers. One of them was the famous corporal.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath.

I jumped further in the air as a titan made to bite off my legs. In the same motion I spun and cut off its head before continuing towards the outer wall.

"Whoa! That was almost as good as you captain," said a solider behind me.

Once again I was forced to fight off a titan, reluctantly showing off my skills. By the twenty-fifth titan I was down a blade and was forced to zig-zag through buildings to try and lose the scouts. Thankfully, luck was on my side and I was able to hide from the scouts and switch out my blades before zooming out towards the wall once more.

"There she is!" one of the wings called out when I was a half mile from the wall.

"Get her!" another yelled.

Just then the corporal appeared in front of me causing me to yelp and change course. However, he was one step ahead of me and shot a grappling hook into my left foot.

"Gah!" I screamed out in pain as I fell face first into a nearby roof.

"Give up the chase, Brat," Levi growled, pulling the hook from my foot.

"Ah! Shit! Did you have to do that?!" I yelled at him as I sat up.

Levi didn't answer, instead he just glared at me. It looked like he was itching to beat me like he did with Eren. I leveled him with my own glare, not that he could see it as I was still wearing my veiled cloak.

"Tell me who you are," he stated.

"What? You lot don't have a name for me? I'm disappointed," I sighed turning my gaze away from him and wrapping a binding around my wound.

"Levi!" a voice called out.

I looked over my shoulder and saw none other than Commander Erwin.

"Ah damn," I growled to myself.

"I see you caught our little trouble maker," Erwin stated.

"Is that a compliment _Commander_?" I sneered.

"Shut it brat!" Levi spat at me.

"Or what? You'll beat me like that kid?"

"You were there?" Erwin asked, his famous eyebrows joining his hairline as his eyes widened.

"Got that right eyebrows," I smirked, "I was just heading home when your lackey here shot me."

"Hmph," was all Levi would say.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Eyebrows. He was staring at me with a look of confusion and mischief. Just what did he have planned? There was no way he was thinking of me joining them. Could he? He smirked which confirmed my assessment.

"Oh hell no! I am not joining! Forget it eyebrows," I snapped jumping away from the two men.

"I don't think you fully know the situation you're in miss," Eyebrows sighed.

I shook my head with a sigh and turned my back on them, "At least let me think it over."

"I will give you a week's time. No more, no less," Erwin said.

"Fair enough."

With that I was off, zooming over the wall and into the titan forest as quickly as I could.

A couple of days later, as I was out hunting, I felt the gaze of someone plastered on my back. It wasn't a titan, that gaze felt haunting. This gaze felt suspicious, like it belonged to a certain corporal. I let out a sigh and turned to face the owner of the gaze, my bow and arrow raised. Without hesitation, I released the arrow and nocked another as I heard the first bounce off metal.

"Show yourself!" I called out.

There was a familiar zip of 3D gear before Levi landed in front of me. His gaze was measuring yet threatening.

"Who are you?" I asked, playing it off as if I didn't know.

"Could ask you the same," Levi stated, "How long have you lived out here?"

"My whole life," I lied.

I found it best not to tell him I was from a different world. Besides, just by living in these woods for a few months, I knew my way around that anyone would think that I had lived in these woods my whole life. Levi leveled me with a glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And your name?"

"You first," I said, lowering my bow into a non-threating manner.

"Answer the question brat," Levi growled.

"Faye," I said, tossing my head to get my hair out of my eyes, "Lawson."

"You've lived out here with the Titians your whole life, Lawson?"

"Yes," I said, "By masking my scent day in and day out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The corporal clicked his tongue in irritation as he took a step towards me. Out of instinct I rose my bow back up into a threatening manner and took a step back. Even with my arrow pointed right at him, the man continued to stalk towards me. I adjusted my aim and shot the arrow into the ground a couple inches from his right foot. He paused and glared at the arrow, then at me.

"Stay back!" I demanded as I nocked another arrow.

"Tch, whatever brat," Levi said, "If you want to get eaten, be my guest."

I noticed his hand twitch near his blades and smirked. He actually thought the Titans were smelling me? I felt the haunting gaze to my left. Time to show him a little bit of my other self. I spun toward the gaze and released a volley of arrows all toward the beast's eyes.

"The hell?!" Levi growled.

"Shut up and slay that damned thing!" I ordered.

"Tch!"

I watched as the man drew his blades and dashed off towards the blind beast, slaying it within seconds. A smirk found itself on my face as I placed my bow over my shoulders and went to retrieve whatever arrows I could.

"Nice job," I complimented, "Though you know it was you it smelled. Not me."

Levi glared at me, but said nothing. I grinned at him as I turned to leave, my right hand raised above my head as a form of farewell.

"See ya 'round," I yelled out to him.

Little did I know, that was the beginning of my new hell.

* * *

This story will be following the anime closely with some fillers in it. More chapters are written up, but they won't be posted all at once like they were with my other story. Basically I am fighting a major writers block with _Unbreakable Bond_ so it will be on hold for now. In the meantime, enjoy this story and let me know what you all think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ai:** I don't own AOT though I wish I did.

 **Faye:** Its all you talk about -_-

 **Ai:** Shut up Faye *mumbles curses*

 **Faye:** *sigh* While Ai is grumbling off in her corner, allow me to say that she only owns me.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

*Levi's POV*

I had asked the commander shortly after that cloaked menace had fled beyond the wall to follow her, or at least find out where she was posted. Of course, he denied it at first. It wasn't until a few days after the encounter that he allowed me to go. I should have known that it would be hard to find someone wearing black in a heavily shaded forest.

"Hmph, now her attire makes sense," I grumbled.

A few miles from the heart of the titan forest I came across a sight I would never forget. There, just a few feet in front of me on the forest floor, was a woman with autumn red hair that reached to her slim waist. Her clothes were dark in color, yet matched perfectly with her surroundings. On her back was a quiver full of arrows and in her hand was a bow. I landed on a nearby branch and watched as the woman stared at the ground, obviously tracking her prey. She looked as if she had been doing this for years.

A small grin tugged at my lips when I noticed her turn her head slightly in my direction. However, that grin soon disappeared when I had to raise my blades to block her arrow.

 _"So she did notice me. How on Earth did she shoot an arrow that fast?"_ I thought to myself.

"Show yourself!" she called out, aiming yet another arrow in my direction.

Her voice sounded familiar. It was light and musical, yet strong and fierce. Almost like that cloaked woman's. With a sigh I launched into the air and landed in front of her. I glared at the woman as I put my blades back where they belonged. I had to admit, she was beautiful with her crystal blue eyes and delicate pink lips. Her body was small, yet curved in just the right places. She didn't look like someone who could live out in these woods for very long.

"Who are you?" she asked, nudging her bow at me in a motion for me to speak.

"Could ask you the same," I stated, smirking slightly, "How long have you lived out here?"

She seemed to hesitate a bit before she answered, "My whole life."

"And your name?"

"You first," she said lowering her bow.

"Answer the question brat," I growled as her hair flew into her face, blocking the view of her beautiful eyes.

"Faye Lawson," she said as she tossed her hair out of her face.

"You lived out here with the Titans your whole life, Lawson?" I asked, questioning her on her hesitation.

"Yes, by masking my scent day in and day out," she shrugged.

The hell did she say?!

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

I clicked my tongue out of irritation and stepped towards the woman. It was mostly to see what she would do. To see if she was in fact that cloaked woman. As soon as I had taken a step towards her she had her bow raised and had taken a step back. I kept walking towards her, wanting to see what she'd do. Her bow moved a couple inches and soon there was an arrow where my right foot would've been. I glared at the arrow for a few seconds before redirecting the glare at the woman.

"Stay back!" she demanded.

I noticed a titan out of the corner of my eye and groaned inwardly. This was going to be like Olou all over again.

"Tch, whatever brat. If you want to get eaten by titans, be my guest," I said, my fingers twitching near the handles of my blades.

The woman's eyes widened a fraction before a small smirk came over her delicate lips. Had I said something amusing? Unlikely, but there was no telling really. Before I knew it the woman had spun in the titan's direction and had shot a volley of arrows into its eyes.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and slay that damned thing!" she ordered, her crystal eyes piercing into my own grey-blue orbs.

I clicked my tongue once more before I launched into the air and spun down onto the titan's nape, effectively killing it. Flicking my wrists, I cleaned my blades of the disgusting blood. Just as the last drop evaporated off my hand, the woman came up and picked up a few of her arrows.

"Nice job," she said, "Though you know it was you it smelled. Not me."

I glared at the woman. My mind still placed her as the menace, but there wasn't enough evidence to place her as such. Faye smiled at me as she turned to leave, her right hand lifted above her head in a form of a wave.

"See ya 'round," she called out before she ran off further into the forest.

 _"It'll be sooner than you think,"_ I thought as I launched myself up onto a branch and proceeded to follow her by leaping from branch to branch.

The chase soon ended when she climbed up into a hidden treehouse, high up in the trees. Curious and to how she lived, I leapt over to her house and peered in. What met my eyes was the woman's red hair swaying from side to side as she worked on preparing her meal.

"You coming in or are you going to stand out there like the stalker your acting like?" her voice called out to me.

"How do you do that?" I asked her as I leaned against her doorway, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes glaring at her back.

"I sensed your gaze," she stated, turning to look at me with a kind smile, "So why did you follow me?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I countered her question with one of my own.

"How do you mask your scent from the titans?"

Her movements stopped and she turned to face me completely. A look of amusement and dread was written clearly on her face.

"You're not going to like it," she said, gesturing me to follow her outside.

As she walked by me I could smell her as clearly as a rose. She smelled of berries and a cool summer's river. But how did she get that type of scent? To find out I decided to follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WSDJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am not doing that," I growled, wrinkling my nose at the pile of dirt and pine needles Faye had directed me to rub all over myself.

"Oh, don't be such a baby about it," Faye sighed, "Look at it this way, if you do so you won't be bothered by titans while you're here."

I sighed and reluctantly did as she told me, I didn't want to slay anymore titans at the moment. As soon as that task was complete both of us returned to her home where she finished up her meal, which ended up being big enough for two people.

"I knew you were following me so I made enough for you as well," Faye explained as she set a bowl of stew down in front of me.

I stared at the bowl, hesitant to take any bite from the stew. Apparently Faye had seen my skepticism and began to laugh a little.

"It's not poisoned," she said taking a bite of her own.

"You eat like this every day?" I asked her, my eyes still gauging the stew.

"Yeah. It has its flaws, but it is a way of surviving."

"Why don't you live in the walls?" I asked, intent on learning more about this woman.

"Because, I'm more free out here than anyone in there," she sighed, "They're all just cattle. Being fed till they're ready to go to pasture."

I stared at the woman, taking in her words. She had an interesting view of life within the walls. I suppose that is what had made me act differently.

"Come with me," I said, unable to stop the words before they spilled from my lips, "Come live in a section of the walls that is much like this area."

"I," Faye said quietly, "I can't. I just can't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WSDJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Faye's POV*

"I-I can't. I just can't," I told the soldier quietly.

Levi nodded and stood up, "At least think about it."

I watched him as he started to walk towards my doorway. He wanted me to go with him inside the walls. My crystal orbs darted towards my hidden gear, causing a small smirk to form on my lips.

"Perhaps one day I will run into you inside the walls," I said.

"Perhaps," he agreed, pausing in his steps to face me, "Should you ever find your way into the walls, ask for the directions to the scout headquarters. It is there that I will be."

I nodded and watched him leave. After waiting three hours, I packed up my clothes and donned my gear. I had enough hides and meats to sell once I was inside the walls that I knew I would have enough to rent out a room for a few days. I grabbed all my meats and hides and sped towards the walls.

Once inside I ducked in an alley and changed into civilian clothes, hiding my gear under my satchel and hides in the wagon I had acquired. With a smile on my face I began to sell some of my hides and all of my meats. Within an hour I had enough for a room, in fact I had enough to rent a house for at least a few days. Deciding to do so, I set out to find a decent home for myself.

Two days had passed since I had gotten my own, temporary, home within the walls and I had yet to surface as the 'cloaked menace'. My life had been going fairly well, though I did miss living in the forest. I had so much more freedom out there, even with the titans running amok.

 _"I guess I could always go and cause a little bit of a ruckus,"_ I thought with a smile.

As quickly as I could, I donned my black uniform and strapped on my gear before tying my hair back in a braid. I walked towards my bedroom balcony as I threw on my veiled cloak. Today was going to be fun. Now all I had to do was figure out how to mess with the military. Shooting off into the air, my eyes scanned the streets below for any sign of soldiers. More specifically, scouts.

"Come on. Where are you?" I asked under my breath as I soared from roof to roof.

Just as I was about to land on a bell tower to get a better look, the sound of 3D gear reached my ears behind me. Taking a chance, I looked over my shoulder and saw none other than the broody man himself.

"Couldn't get enough of me could ya?" I asked as I spun around to face him with a hidden smirk.

"As if," he growled, shooting towards me.

I shot further into the air and spun behind him before taking off in the opposite direction. I was not giving up without a good chase. After a few good minutes, I eventually lost him and took to hiding in the shadows in an empty warehouse.

 _"That was close,"_ I sighed.

"I know you're in here brat," Levi's voice called out, "Come out now and no harm will come to you!"

I rolled my eyes at him. My feet silently and carefully inching me to the edge of the shadow, allowing me to see my pursuer clearly. He was very handsome with his black hair and lean body. I could clearly see the tight muscles of his abs through his shirt.

Wait. When did I start checking him out? I shook my head of the thoughts and slinked back into the shadows. Only I bumped right into something that felt like a brick wall.

"Found you," his deep voice purred as he latched onto my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to tug myself out of his hold.

"I don't think so. You're coming with me, brat"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then give me a name!"

"I don't have one!" I yelled out at him.

Levi glared at me as he dragged me outside and towards a squad of scouts. Among them was none other than Commander Eyebrows.

"Well, Eyebrows, didn't expect to see you this soon," I smirked.

"Nor I you," Eyebrows said through gritted teeth, "Veiled Blades."

I paused for a moment. Had the Commander just given my alias a name? Veiled Blades. It suited me in the best possible way.

"Veiled Blades, huh? I like it," I smiled.

"Levi, take her to headquarters and have her ready for questioning. We'll soon get to the bottom of who she is," Eyebrows ordered before he left.

* * *

UGH! I just finished watching season one of AoT and i about screamed at the screen of my laptop. Like, what?! WHAT?! Why?! WHY LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?!

*Ehm* uh, now that that's out of my system...this story will go all the way up to that moment of the anime then it will follow the manga as I'm going to have to read that in order to know more and continue on with this story. Please review, and no flames please. if you don't like this story then don't read it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faye: *glares at Ai* Did you really have to have me get captured?**

 **Ai: Yep**

 **Faye: And you just had to send the hyper scout at me too huh?**

 **Ai: Yep :)**

 **Faye: *sighs***

 **Ai: Heehee. I don't own AoT, I just own my sulking character.**

 **Faye: I'm not sulking!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

*Faye's POV*

I sighed from within my cell, my veiled cloak still covering my features. I had somehow convinced them to let me keep it on for a while longer. However, they had confiscated my 3D gear. I had been down here for what felt like a total of forty-eight hours, but when both the commander and corporal came down to my cell I could tell it had only been a few hours.

"Have you decided?" the commander asked, a devious smirk on his face.

"On what? On whether you're an asshat? Or on whether or not to join your group of prancing ponies?" I asked with a smirk.

Eyebrows sighed and looked at his subordinate, "You want to try?"

Levi glared at both of us before sighing and stepping towards me. Out of instinct two words slipped from my mouth as I took a step back.

"Stay back!"

Levi froze in place, his eyes wide with shock. My mind raced with hope that he wouldn't recognize me. I prayed to the heavens that he would forget my name and not say it aloud.

"You," he whispered just low enough for me to hear.

"Levi? Do you know this girl?" the commander asked.

Levi hesitated for a moment before he shook his head and stepped back from me. I sighed in relief and sat down on the cot that was in the cell with me.

"Well then," Eyebrows sighed as he walked to the dungeon entrance, "Until you change your mind Veiled Blades, you will remain down here. You are too much of a menace up above."

"Is that a compliment?" I sniffed, glaring at him beneath my veil.

Erwin shook his head as he began to leave the dungeon, his second in command following behind him. I thought over the offer. I would basically be doing what I already had been doing, fighting titans and helping the human race get a foot hold in the outside world. However, I would have to tell them who I am and I would rather keep that to myself. It was only a precautionary measure as I had no idea whether or not I would ever return to my world anytime soon. That is why I lived outside the walls and why I took on the identity of Veiled Blades.

I sighed and stared down at my hands. There was always the possibility that I could be stuck here in this world, and if that was the case then I would rather fight for mankind.

"Guess that's it then," I laughed under my breath.

My ears picked up the slight scuff of shifting boots outside the door, alerting me to the still present guests that were waiting outside.

"Got something else to say?" I called out to them with a roll of the eyes.

Erwin appeared in the doorway. His mouth was bent into a smirk while his eyes were wide with shock. Guess he didn't know I had trained myself to have sensitive hearing.

"Actually, no," he said, leaning against the doorway, "Just seeing if perhaps you'd slip up and reveal yourself."

"About that," I stated as I stood up, "There's going to be one condition to our deal if you want me to join your little group of freedom fighters."

"Whatever happened to 'prancing ponies'?" Erwin chuckled as he stepped closer to my cell.

"Oh it's still there. Just implied."

"What's the condition?"

I walked up to the cell door and grasped the bars, "I want to stay Veiled Blades for as long as I feel threatened by you lot and whenever I go beyond the wall. I will only reveal myself when I feel safe within these confining walls."

Erwin nodded, seemingly considering my offer, "And what if you don't keep to your word?"

"Then you can do with me what you wish," I sighed, stepping away from the bars, "Within reason."

"Understood. So am I to believe you will be joining the scouts?"

I nodded. It wasn't the worst decision of my life, but it sure felt like it was. My eyes caught the sight of movement near the doorway, causing me to turn towards the source. What met my gaze was the crazed scientist and squad leader, Hanji Zoe.

"I am so glad to hear that! There is so much I want to ask you about the titans," Hanji smiled as she practically stormed the cell door.

I yelped at the sudden action and jumped back into a fighting position similar to one I would have been in had I still had my gear. Erwin eyed me curiously as Hanji eyed me with something similar to excitement. Seeing as I wasn't in any immediate danger, I relaxed and stood up straight.

"I think that perhaps you should just record your own actions if you want to know about those beasts," I said, eyeing the brunette woman, "You sure do act like one."

"EH?!" Hanji exclaimed.

I turned towards the commander, meeting his gaze, "Can I be let out now or am I supposed to sit here like a helpless science experiment."

Eyebrows glanced at Hanji, who was still gaping at me like a chimp, and sighed. Please dear lord, don't have him keep me here with crazy Hanji! I kept praying to be released and sure enough my prayers were answered. Erwin had released me, but had put me under the crazy woman's care. Great.

A week had passed and I was still disguised amongst the scouts. I was starting to warm up to the soldiers, but they still had that aura around them that stated they would do whatever they saw fit to me. Eren was the worst, right next to Levi, about it all. He blamed me for his mother's death and who could blame him. I had, in fact stabbed his mother to death and I intended to apologize to him for that.

I had gotten my chance to do so when I was out on my morning walk. I had seen Eren out grooming the horses with Petra and had taken that moment to approach him.

"Eren," I said, gaining his attention, "Can you join me for a bit?"

Eren looked at Petra, a look of confusion written in his eyes. The girl nodded at him and took the reins from his hands, allowing him to follow me. We walked in silence for about a mile before he broke the serene moment.

"What was it you wanted?" he asked, a hint of venom in his words.

"I," I sighed, "Wanted to apologize for your mother's death. I had gotten there hours before you and Mikasa, but no matter what I did…"

My throat seized up on me as tears threatened to spill over at the very thought of Carla. Eren looked at me puzzled.

"No matter what I did, I couldn't get her out," I cried softly, "I'm so sorry Eren. I wanted to help her! I wanted to save her!"

"It's alright," Eren said.

I gasped at his kind tone and looked up at him. He was smiling at me, a few tears on the edge of his eyes. This young man was forgiving me for ending his mother's life? Why? If anything he should be blaming me to high heaven.

"You did what you could. As far as I'm concerned, those damned titans killed my mother," Eren said, placing a comforting hand on my cloaked shoulder, "I know you did what you did to end her suffering and I thank you for it."

I gaped at him, taking in his words before I smirked at his guilty looking face.

"Mikasa said that to you didn't she?" I asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and looked away from me. With the tension between us lifted, I began to laugh at his now red face. It was sure beginning to look like him and I were going to be great friends.

"Veiled Blades," Erwin's voice called out, causing me to turn towards him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You will be handling kitchen duty for the remainder of the month."

I nodded as I saluted him, only to remember the kitchens didn't have much meat.

"Uh, if I may," I said, dropping the salute, "I was wondering if maybe you'd allow me to go hunting."

"And why would you want to do that?" Erwin asked, raising one of his famous eyebrows.

"So I can stock up the kitchen," I stated matter-of-factly.

Eren and Eyebrows gaped at me. Apparently I was the first to want to stock up the kitchen supplies. Was it that hard to do? Or was it just that no one wanted to do so? Either way, it appeared as if I was going to be able to go hunting alone.

I left shortly after Erwin had given me permission and headed straight for my 'inside the walls' home. After all, my bow and arrows where there along with my civilian clothes and I was going to need them once I had revealed myself to the corps. Once I had grabbed my things, I set off for the forest area located around the scout headquarters.

It took maybe an hour or so, but I had eventually caught five rabbits and shot down three deer along with ten pheasants. Truth be told, I had originally thought I had shot down eight pheasants only to find out two of my arrows had caught two birds at once. It had made my day to see the sight and the faces of the soldiers loitering around the headquarters' grounds when I returned with my haul.

"The hell did she manage that?!" a soldier exclaimed as I walked by.

I had made a stretcher out of fallen branches and had placed the deer on it while I tied the rabbits and birds together and slung them, along with my bow and quiver of arrows, over my shoulder. It made it easier to drag the large animals into headquarters by my lonesome. As well as made for some comedic relief when every soldier, along with the commander, stared at me wide eyed as I dragged my prizes to the kitchens.

"Whoa! That's a haul!" I heard Eren exclaim.

A smile came across my face as I closed the door to the kitchens and began to untie the small prey. The deer were hung up in the warehouse along with the rabbits and a few of the birds. The rest of the pheasants were brought outside with me so I could pluck them and prepare the meat. Of course this made for even more comedic relief as most of the soldiers turned a hilarious shade of green when they saw me with bloodied hands and a pile of small bones next to me. Around noon I had cooked up enough pheasant, rolls, and fresh corn for every soldier in the corps with some to spare.

With a sigh I called the men and women in to eat, only to meet them in the cafeteria that was set with full plates for everyone. The soldiers took their seats and stared at their food. It reminded me of how Levi had stared hesitantly at the stew I had made him over a week ago in my forest home.

"You can eat," I laughed, causing every eye in the room to be directed to me, "It's not poisoned."

 _"Crap!"_ I thought as I saw Levi's eyes widen and his lips form my name.

He had his first clue of who I was. I had really messed up this time and I hope it didn't come back to bite me in the bud later on.

* * *

*Levi's POV*

I stared at Veiled Blades with both shock and curiosity. There was no way this woman was Faye? They couldn't be the same person. Could they? The cloaked woman shifted her weight awkwardly as I continued to stare at her, the brats around her distracted with the food in front of them.

"This is amazing!" the soldier, Connie, exclaimed.

My gaze tore from the cloaked woman and to the excited brat only to see him shoveling the food in his mouth in a disgusting manner. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the brats were eating and chatting away happily. I looked back towards Blades, but found her gone. Where did she go?

"Tea?" her voice asked from behind me.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw her hand holding out a tea cup full of my favorite tea. How did she know?

I nodded at her and took the cup from her, "Good work."

She nodded at me and turned to leave. Now was my chance to see if I was correct in my assumption.

"Lawson," I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Blades hesitated for a while before leaving in a hurry. I smirked at the reaction. It appears as if I was correct. Now the task was to try and get that shitty cloak off her head to be fully sure it is Faye.

* * *

And there it is! Levi is starting to figure out who Blades is, but will he reveal her to the entire corps?


	5. Chapter 5

**Faye: *Glares at Ai***

 **Ai: So, guess Levi is catching on to ya huh Faye?**

 **Faye: Why do you have him on my tail anyway? Can't I just go back to the forest?**

 **Ai: Nope. you're important to the corps and need to stay put.**

 **Faye: Geez, you sound just like Eyebrows. *Mutters something while walking off***

 **Ai: Anyway, I don't own AoT. I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

*Faye's POV*

I scurried into the spare room that was my designated chambers and slammed the door. He had figured me out and it was all because of my stupid mistake. Suddenly it felt like I couldn't breathe. Quickly, I locked my chamber door and threw my cloak off. The world was a whole lot different when seen without the obstruction of a black veil. It was a wonder I could even slay titans with that thing on.

My head began to swim as my panic attack grew more intense. Slowly and carefully, I lowered myself down unto the floor and began attempts to control my breathing. Why did I have to slip up? Why did I have to say the exact same thing I had said to him? Why?

"Why am I such an idiot?" I muttered.

I was jolted from my thoughts when a knock resounded through my room. It was gentle, yet strong enough to demand attention.

"Who is it?" I asked, glancing at the door.

"It's Petra."

Petra? Why would she be visiting me? I smiled and put my veiled cloak back on before I answered the door. Petra smiled once she saw me. However, I just blinked at her. She wasn't alone. Right behind her was Eld and Gunter.

"We just wanted to thank you," Petra smiled, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Uh, you're welcome."

"If there is anything we can do for you," said Eld, a smile on his face.

"As you went above and beyond for us," Petra added.

"Just let us know," Gunter finished, his smile both warm and kind.

I stared at them for a while before I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. I was going mad not telling anyone who I was and I was sure that if I didn't tell anyone soon, I was going to slip up again.

"There is something. I want to tell you all something, but you have to keep it between us," I said, "Not even Captain Levi can know."

The three soldiers looked at one another before nodding at me. I stepped aside and allowed them to enter my room before I closed the door once more.

"Okay, so what is it you want to tell us?" Eld asked.

"My identity," I said.

"Really?" Petra asked excitedly.

I nodded and reached for the clasp of my cloak.

"Levi had already met me before, but I don't want him to know it's me just yet," I said as I took off my cloak letting my red braid flow freely.

Petra, Gunter, and Eld stared wide eyed at me for a long period of time. At first I thought they were just shocked at the fact that I had just called the captain by his name with no honorific. Then it donned at me that they were in fact surprised by what laid under the veil.

"Blades, you're so beautiful!" Petra exclaimed.

I blushed and looked away from the three soldiers.

"Faye," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Gunter asked.

"My name," I said, looking up at the blonde man, "Its Faye. Faye Lawson."

Silence followed my declaration, making me feel uncomfortable. Did I just slip up again by trusting these three? What if they tell Levi? Or worse, what if they tell Eyebrows? I shifted my weight as the three squad members stared at me wide eyed.

"That's a bit of an unusual name," Eld laughed, "Though I really have no room to talk with a name like Eld."

Gunter laughed at his friend and nudged him before smiling warm heartedly at me, "You've shown great trust in telling us this. What would you have done had one of us ran off to tell a commanding officer?"

"Truthfully? I don't know," I sniffed, "I was just going mad not telling anyone and I had to tell someone before I slipped up like I did tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean 'like tonight'?" Petra asked, taking a step towards me.

I hesitated. Should I tell them? I had already gone this far, what could it hurt if I told them even more? With another sigh I went and dragged Petra with me to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Remember what I said when everyone was staring at their food like it was tampered with?"

"Yeah," the trio said, all eyes on me.

"It was the exact same thing I said to Le- Captain Levi when he found me in the titan forest over a week ago," I explained.

"So that's why he looked surprised," Gunter muttered.

I nodded and lowered my head, "I really didn't want to tell anyone who I was. I just wanted to be like a shadow that watched over mankind and helped it hide when it needed to."

"I understand," Petra smiled, placing a comforting hand on my own, "It took a lot of courage to do what you did by yourself. You really have made a difference for mankind."

It had felt good telling Petra my real name. It was like the bond between us was sealed and we had become fast friends. Petra had advised me to let Hanji into the small circle of people who knew who I was. She did have a point too when she told me I needed more people than her, Gunter, and Eld to help keep me same. So, reluctantly, I found myself in front of Hanji's door.

"Hanji?" I called out as I knocked on her wooden door.

"Come on in," Hanji's voice called out excitedly.

With a sigh, I did as told and entered her room to see her at her desk staring at a vile. I carefully made my way to the front of her desk, eyeing her cautiously beneath my veil.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

Hanji placed the vial on her desk and smiled up at me, her glasses gleaming. She looked kinda crazy as she just sat there smiling at me.

"Not at all! What's up?" she asked, lacing her fingers in front of her mouth.

"Well," I said as I sent a glance to the closed door, "I wanted to confide something with you."

"Wha?! Really?!" Hanji exclaimed, practically falling out of her chair.

I nodded as I backed up to her door and locked it. Just like the situation with the trio, I swore Hanji to secrecy before I removed my cloak.

"Okay, I admit, I had envisioned you as a good looking woman," Hanji said circling me like a predator, "But you're not."

I glared at her for that. She was insulting me.

"You're more so. Heck, Blades, you're gorgeous!"

I was at a loss for words. This crazy woman thought I was gorgeous? I would've just settled for beautiful. I shook my head of the thoughts plaguing my mind and smiled at Hanji.

"If I'm going to show you my face then I'm going to tell you my name," I told her.

The squad leader jumped around excitedly while her face was enveloped in a gigantic smile.

"Whoo hoo! What is it? Emily? Susan? Kelly?"

"Faye."

"Faye," Hanji repeated.

"Yes, my name is Faye Lawson."

"Suits you. Hey, does Shorty know you? Is that why you don't want him to know?"

I nodded and looked at the window. I wanted to walk among to soldiers without my cloak, but I didn't trust them all completely.

"Hanji, do you by any chance have anything to keep a veil over someone's head?"

"Uh, yeah, probably. Why?"

"I don't trust all of the soldiers, but I want to walk around without my cloak. I guess you can just call it a way of me warming up to this world."

"This world?" Hanji asked.

"Oh, yeah," I sighed, "I'm from a different world. In my world this is all an animated show. None of it is real there. Somehow I ended up here and have been living in the forest for a few months."

"Wow. That's interesting," Hanji said shoving her face closer to mine, "Commander Erwin and Shorty wouldn't believe it."

"I know, that's why I want that part to stay strictly between us. Petra, Gunter, and Eld know my name and face, but they don't know my origin. My true origin."

The brunette woman smiled and nodded like a bobble head. She promised to keep my secret and ended up following me back to my chambers to help me secure a black veil on my head. It felt so much better to have just a veil on over my clothes instead of a cloak. Apparently, it was a shock for the soldiers as they just stared at me as I walked around with Petra outside.

Levi was among those that stared at me. I knew he was onto me, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him being the one to bring me to confession.

"Blades, I see you're without your cloak today," Eyebrows said as he walked up to me and Petra.

"Yes, good observation blondie," I said, rolling my eyes beneath the veil.

Petra elbowed me discreetly at the commander glared at me.

"Yes, quite. I'll take it you're warming up to the corps."

"Sorta," I said glancing at Petra, "But I still don't trust all of you."

"You will eventually."

I glared at the commander. He was so smug in his actions and tone it made my blood boil.

"Says you," I hissed, "I might trust some of the corps, but who's to say I will trust all of them?"

Eyebrows smirked at me before turning to face is second in command. When did he show up? Last I saw the corporal he was bossing greenhorns around, now he's standing behind the commander.

"Perhaps you're just not 'human' anymore," Erwin sighed, "Maybe you're just as much of a titan as the rest."

"Making me angry won't help you any," I said crossing my arms over my chest, accidently raising my veil a bit, "If anything it will make me trust you less than I do right now."

"Blades, your hair is showing," Petra hissed under her breath.

I jumped and looked at the captain. He was staring at me with knowing eyes. Crap, had he found me out?

"So, you have red hair," Erwin said, "Definitely doesn't blend in with a forest now does it?"

"Piss off," I growled.

He was starting to get on my nerves. What does it matter if I'm Faye or Veiled Blades to him? I am me in any persona.

"Not till I know the real you."

"Blades," Petra warned, knowing I was about to snap.

"Can you get Hanji please? Perhaps she can get the commander to back off," I said through clenched teeth.

Petra nodded and ran off to do so. I knew Hanji was nearby, but I also knew that the commander wouldn't have me leave at that moment. I was his prey and he was the predator.

"Tell me who you are," Erwin hissed under his breath.

"Why?! Why does it matter to you?!" I snapped, "Why can't you just settle for Veiled Blades you egotistical asshat!"

The entire courtyard fell silent as every eye fell on me and a speechless commander. I was so pissed at this man mostly because he wouldn't leave me alone about who I was. What? Did he expect me to have a family somewhere within the walls?

"Cadet," Erwin started, his own temper barely in check, "Stand down."

"No! I will not 'stand down' when you brought this on with your constant nagging! You want to know why I don't trust you? Because you use people like pawns and don't treat them with respect. If anything, I trust your second more than you," I ranted at the man, "Hell, I even trust the titans with my identity more than you! Just give up and leave me alone!"

With that said I stormed away from the commander and went to the storage house where my hunting gear sat. I was needing to let off some steam and the best way for me to do so was by tracking game.

"Blades!" Erwin called out angrily.

I ignored him and slid my quiver and bow into place. When I was three paces from the HQ gates the commander decided to order me again while approaching me. Big mistake.

"Blades! Stand down now! That's an order!"

I spun around, nocking an arrow in the process, and shot at the spot between his feet. Gasps erupted as the arrow zipped into the ground, inches from the commander.

"Shut. Up," I hissed, aiming another arrow at the commander, "Unless you want to experience what those titans do when I'm angry you will back off and let me go."

Erwin growled and took a step forward, only to be met with another arrow centimeters from his foot.

"Last warning," I stated harshly.

"Blades," Hanji's voice called out, "Go on ahead and cool yourself. Its best for all of our safety."

I nodded and left, my bow still aimed at the commander. I didn't lower my bow until I was far away from headquarters and safely in the forest. I didn't like the commanders constant hounding, nor did I like Levi calling me brat all the time. But I couldn't blame them. After all I was a mystery that had shown up close to the same time as the shifters.

"Way to go Faye," I sighed as I flipped the veil over my head, causing it to lay like a wedding veil, "Some mess you got yourself into this time."

"Blades!" Eren's voice called out from above.

 _'Shit! No time for me to hide myself! Nice timing kid,'_ I thought as Eren landed in front of me.

I tried to duck my face to hide from his gaze, but that only got him even more curious.

"So this is the face that hides, huh?" Eren teased.

I glared at him playfully as he circled me like a predator.

"So you saw my face, so what? Still don't know my name."

"Give it a rest," Eren chuckled, " _Faye_."

"Shit. You heard me say it didn't you?"

"Yup. Suits you by the way. Much better than Blades in my opinion"

"Thanks Jager," I smiled, "By the way the full name is Lawson."

"So I earned your trust."

"You're the fifth to do so."

"Fifth?!"

"Petra was the first. Then it was Eld and Gunter, followed by Hanji," I explained, "Then you."

"And us," came Armin's voice behind Eren.

I glanced behind the shifter and saw Armin and the rest of the cadets Eren graduated and joined the scouts with.

"Damn, guess that's more for the inner circle," I chuckled.

"Well, we had to make sure you were alright," Christa said, "You did make an excellent point about your identity Faye."

"Thank you Christa. Everyone."

"The hell you brats doing out here?!" Levi's voice exclaimed loudly, causing me to yelp.

Eren quickly laid my veil over my face and acted like he was trying to help me out. The others soon followed suit.

"Just helping a fellow soldier out sir," Eren replied once the broody man appeared.

"Geez, Levi," I sighed, "No need to be grumpy. They were just helping me out. In fact thanks to them I fell a lot calmer now."

Levi eyed me up and down before he moved closer to me. I couldn't help but tense up. He had shot me in the foot and that wound wasn't healed yet.

"Guess that means they earned your trust," the captain said, though it kind of sounded like a question.

"Yes. I would trust them with my life."

"Blades," Eren started, obviously shocked by my revelation.

"She's a tough one, yet she's also kind to all of us," Christa spoke up, "I'd trust her with my life."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"She's better than none."

I stood there, gaping at my fellow soldiers as they all agreed they'd trust me. This was going to suck if I ever returned to my own world.

"Hm, guess that makes the whole corps who would trust you," Levi stated, his eyes glued on me, "Myself included."

"Wha?! Really?" I asked, quoting Hanji.

Levi nodded and mouthed my name. My real name.

* * *

 **So just to clear things up a bit, Levi is only guessing. He doesn't really know Blades is Faye, but he has a hunch. That being said, would he ever find out who Veiled Blades is? ;P**

 **Please R &R! No flames please. I have said it before and I will say it again, if you don't like the story then don't read it. **


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT OF SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE OF AOT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ANY SHIFTER'S IDENTITY!*** **That being said, let me also add the usual disclaimer. I do not own AOT or any of its characters, I only own Faye and her alias.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

*Faye's POV*

A couple of days had passed since the ordeal with commander Ego and so far he had backed off. Practically every member of the corps had backed me up and had told the commander that even though they did want to know who I was, they would wait till I was ready to tell them. Apparently Erwin didn't like it, but had obliged to their demands to back off.

"They really told him off?" I asked Hanji as she walked into the kitchen where I was backing a treat for the soldiers.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "They said they trust you enough to know you will reveal yourself in time."

"Huh, guess that will be a pain to shake if I ever return home," I sighed.

"Listen, I know you want to hide yourself from Shorty," Hanji started.

"But you think I should tell him," I finished with a smile.

The scientist nodded sheepishly, almost like she was a child that did something wrong. Wait a minute, had she done something?

"Hanji," I said, "What did you do?"

"Ikindatoldhimyouwantedtotellhimsomething," Hanji blurted out faster than I could comprehend.

"Hanji, slow down. What did you do?"

"I might have told him you had something to tell him," she squeaked.

"What?!"

"You have to tell him sooner or later. He already has his suspicions that it is you, but you have to tell him yourself."

I sighed and leaned against the counter after I had removed the treats from the oven. She had a point. He was already on my tail, mostly due to my slip ups. The brunette stared at me, most likely expecting me to blow up at her.

"Your right," I said, "He's getting close to revealing me as myself and I just feel like I need to come clean before then. Guess Eyebrows wins this time."

"What has he won?" asked Levi's voice.

I jumped and looked at the doorway of the kitchen. Corporal Broody was there leaning against the doorframe. I felt my face warm up at the very sight of him. He was shirtless and had on a pair of sweats. A towel laid across his shoulder. It was like staring at a god.

"Geez shorty, put on a shirt," Hanji sighed, a teasing tone lacing her words, "Can't you see your giving the lady heart troubles?"

Levi rolled his eyes at the brunette and I just tore my gaze away from his perfectly chiseled body.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Faye!'_ I chided myself.

"What did you want?" Levi asked, leveling his gaze on me.

"I, uh, wanted to, um," I stuttered.

"Spit it out brat," Levi sighed.

"Uh, well," I started, my fingers playing with the hem of my veil.

"Blades!" Eren's voice called out.

 _'Oh thank God!'_ I sighed.

"Eren?"

"The MP is here," Eren said once he entered the room, "They're demanding we hand you over to them. They're searching HQ for you right now."

"What?! Oh no, they're worse than Eyebrows," I groaned.

"We won't let anything happen to you Blades," Hanji said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Speak for yourself," Levi sighed, "I still want to tear that veil off her head."

I smiled and ducked out of Hanji's hold, grabbing my hunting gear in the process.

"Meet me outside in ten," I said, looking at the three soldiers, "If they want me, they'll have to catch me."

"What are you planning?" Eren asked.

"To give them a bit of exercise."

I stood up on a nearby roof, concealed in a shadow as I had put my gear on once more. The MP were everywhere like rodents.

Levi, Eren, and Hanji walked out into my view causing a smirk to form on my face. Now was the time to act.

"Where is she?" a MP asked.

Levi just stared, no glared, at the man. Even from my spot on the roof that glare sent ice down my spine.

"What do you want with her?" Eren asked.

"She's wanted for conspiracy of working with the titans," the MP said.

"Oh please," I sighed aloud, enough to where my voice echoed off every structure, "Like I would ever help those mindless creatures. I bet you I have slain more of them than any of you."

"Show yourself!"

I moved out of the shadow and jumped onto a tree branch, smirking at the gasps that spread through the crowd of soldiers.

"Here I am. Now, if you want me, come get me," I said before I zipped off into the forest.

I stuck to the shadows and made sure to make as little noise possible. A few soldiers sailed past me noisily. I took my bow off my back and nocked an arrow that had a small ball on the head. With a small breath I released the arrow and watched as it hit a blonde MP in the head. A smirk formed on my lips when she slammed into another MP.

"Watch it Annie!" the hit MP shouted.

My smirk disappeared as my eyes widened. That was Annie. Annie, the one who will kill Petra, Gunter, Eld, and Oulo. The one who will take Eren. The one who is a shifter.

"The Female Titan," I gasped silently.

I moved to a different shadow and kept an eye out for the commanding officer. However, all I found was Eyebrows.

 _'He'll do,'_ I thought to myself as I zipped over to him.

"You want to know who I am," I said, "Then keep them from me and I will show you."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Because you need me. There is a titan out there that will stop at nothing to get Eren and put him on their side."

"A shifter?"

"Yes. They're fast and smart," I said, melding into the shadows as a military police officer sailed by, "They know the weakness of titans and protect theirs."

"You've seen it?!" Erwin gasped.

"Yes. Never engaged it for too long, but enough to get the information," I lied.

"Very useful. We could use you to help lure it out."

"All due respect sir, I would think Eren would do better at luring her out. He is what she's after. I would like to be assigned to help protect him."

"Her?" Erwin asked.

"A Female Titan."

"Alright. I will assign you the task of protecting Jager and will keep the MP away from you till the mission is over," Eyebrows said, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," I said holding out my hand.

"What?!" the commanding MP officer shouted at Erwin.

I was standing behind the commander, next to Levi, and was waiting on the MP to leave.

"You heard me," the commander said, "She will stay in our custody until the end of our next mission. If she survives it, she will be handed over to you."

"Fine," the MP sighed, "Let's move out!"

Annie walked past me, a bored look on her face. Now was my chance to get a reaction out of her.

"I know what you are," I said low enough for her to hear, "Female Titan."

Annie's eyes widened as she whirled around to gape at me. I just stood there, eyes glued on her twitching hands. In a flash she was in my face with a knife at my throat. A smirk spread across my face as I grabbed her wrist and twisted till she dropped the weapon. Once she did, she tried to knock me down and I let her do so. A wave of gasps resounded around us as I hit the ground.

"Not bad," I said a loud, "You fight almost like a titan."

Annie didn't say anything, instead she tried to kick me while I was down. Literally. I rolled out of the way and lept up to my feet. I just stayed in a relaxed position as the blonde charged at me.

"If you fight like that you might as well be like the beasts you fight," I stated grabbing her fist and twisting her unto her back, my fist near her face, "You need to learn how to fight like a human. Not a titan."

"Like you know how to fight like a human," a MP soldier yelled out as I went to help the blonde up, "You've lived with those beasts!"

I looked up to find the soldier and look them in the eye. Biggest mistake I made yet. As soon as I took my eyes off the blonde she had reached up and removed my veiled cloak. I quickly looked away from the soldiers and snatched my cloak back, using it to hide my face from the curious eyes.

"Well done Annie," the commanding MP smiled, "You've just revealed the true face of Veiled Blades. Now, girl, tell us your name."

I wrapped the cloak around me, covering my face in shadows, and glared at the officer. Obviously he could tell I was glaring at him as he visibly swallowed and tensed up.

"I had promised Erwin my name, not you," I growled, "In fact he earned the right to know my name as he didn't forcibly show my face to everyone. Unlike some cowards here."

"You dare speak…"

"Yes I do dare! I dare because I have been out there doing the same as the scouts! I have been slaying titans since I can remember! What have you done? Slay fake titans and hide within the inner wall? Pathetic."

"Blades," Levi warned, "Stand down."

"Shut up! No one but Hanji knows the truth of me and that is because she has shown me she isn't a coward. That she is worthy of knowing the truth. Unlike most of you," I snapped, directing my gaze to Annie, "I know what is to happen. Just like I knew what was going to happen to Eren's mother. I tried to change her fate and I failed. Now I'm here trying to change what's to come and all of you are trying to fight me like you do the beasts beyond these walls!"

"You know what's going to happen?" Erwin asked.

I nodded, my eyes on him now, "Yes. That is why I asked you what I did. If I'm not there something horrible will happen."

"Very well," Erwin nodded, "Levi, take Veiled Blades to my office. I will meet you there shortly."

* * *

 **Well, looks like Faye won't be able to hide from Levi much longer. Wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Just to let ya'll know the rating does fit this story because in one of the future chapters there is a scene worthy of the M rating. Please R &R and no flames please. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* I do not own AoT or any of its characters! I only own Faye and her alias.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

*Levi's POV*

I watched as Blades dodged every attack the blonde MP soldier delivered. She was graceful yet there was an aura of ferocity hidden beneath the damned cloak. Before long the blonde was on the ground, the cloak in her clutches. Everything became blurred before me as I caught a glimpse of Blade's face. Could my conclusion be correct? Was Blades truly Faye? My mind started to place the clues together. The way Faye moved, the way Blades spoke, the way Faye shot arrows at an oncoming threat. They were the same as one another.

"Yes I do dare! I dare because I have been out there doing the same as the scouts! I have been slaying titans since I can remember! What have you done? Slay fake titans and hide within the inner wall? Pathetic," Blades spat at the Military Police around her.

"Blades! Stand down," I warned her when I saw her hands become fists at her sides.

"Shut up! No one but Hanji knows the truth of me and that is because she has shown me she isn't a coward. That she is worthy of knowing the truth. Unlike most of you," she snapped, directing her gaze to the blonde MP, "I know what is to happen. Just like I knew what was going to happen to Eren's mother. I tried to change her fate and I failed. Now I'm here trying to change what's to come and all of you are trying to fight me like you do the beasts beyond these walls!"

"You know what's going to happen?" Erwin asked.

Blades nodded, her eyes on him now, "Yes. That is why I asked you what I did. If I'm not there something horrible will happen."

"Very well," Erwin nodded, "Levi, take Veiled Blades to my office. I will meet you there shortly."

I sighed and did as told, reluctantly. Blades followed me silently as I led her down the hallway towards the commander's office.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for brat?"

"For not telling you," she said once we entered the room.

I just hummed my response and closed the door before turning to face her. What met my eyes was long locks of Autumn red hair that was clipped back, yet still fell to the middle of her back.

"Faye?" I breathed.

She fully turned and faced me. Her crystal eyes shining brightly at me. I was surprised, yet there was a part of me that knew they were one and the same person.

"I just didn't want to let people know me. I didn't want to be close to anyone," Faye said as she walked over to a window, "But then you came along and put into effect a chain of effects to change my mind. I wanted to open up you…to everyone."

"When I saw you out beyond the walls…"

"I was hunting."

"Hunting animals or titans?"

"Both," Faye said as she pulled out a blade from her boot, "I always carry it with me."

I took a step towards her, fully intending to ask her yet another question. However, before I could Erwin walked in as Faye returned the blade to her boot. Faye eyed him, a glint of fear and anger flashing in her crystal orbs.

"You have what you wanted. You have the knowledge of what my face truly looks like," Faye stated.

"Indeed," Erwin said, his eyes taking in Faye's form, "Now what is your name?"

Faye crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the commander, "Stop eyeing me like I'm some treat and maybe I'll tell you."

I let a small smirk grace my lips as she said that. I didn't like how Erwin was looking at Faye. It made me want to drag her out of the room and put her somewhere he couldn't reach her.

"Levi, did you ever imagine 'Veiled Blades' was a beautiful woman?" Erwin asked taking a step towards her.

Faye moved towards me, her hands grasping my coat tightly as she glared at the commander. Her scent flooded my senses as she clung to me. It took all I had to keep myself under control.

"Stay away," she said, stepping behind me as Erwin took another step towards her.

"You know each other?" Erwin asked, his eyes landing on me.

"I met her outside the walls," I said, moving in front of Faye, "She is a skilled titan hunter and if she is to be a part of the scouts then I would like her to be part of my squad."

"You don't even know if she is good at killing Titans on her own or in a group."

"True, however I have seen her take out a Titan as Veiled Blades when we were chasing her. She's skilled."

"How many Titans has she killed?"

I looked over my shoulder at the woman. I was curious as well on just how many titans had fallen victim to her blade.

"None with assistance," Faye said, her eyes locked with mine, "Thirty-nine solo."

"Thirty-nine?!" Erwin questioned.

"I've lived out there my whole life," Faye sighed, "The kills kind of built up."

"Impressive. Very well, she is now assigned to you Levi," Erwin sighed, "Make sure she doesn't die. I still haven't gotten her name."

"Lawson," Faye said.

I turned towards her, fully facing the red haired woman. Her eyes had a strange light in them as she looked up at me.

"Lawson. Is there a first name with that?" Erwin asked.

Faye nodded, but didn't say anymore. Erwin sighed and turned his back on us. I could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you," Faye whispered in my ear seconds before her lips brushed my cheek.

"You're dismissed Lawson," Erwin said.

I watched as she left the room, her cloak in her hands. My hand reached up to my cheek in an attempt to cease the feeling of her lips on it.

"She likes you," the commander's voice tore through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking away from the door and dropping my hand to my side.

The commander smirked at me as a brief chuckle escaped his lips. Was there something I was missing?

"She likes you Levi. I would bet she likes you more than Petra does."

"Sir…"

"Enough for today," Erwin said, "Go see to your squad."

With a brief salute, I left his office and made my way towards the training grounds. Erwin's words kept repeating in my head.

 _"She likes you,"_ he had said.

There was no way she liked me. Was there? Maybe it was a friendship kind of like. I'm sure it was. But, what if it wasn't? I looked out towards my squad only to see Faye standing among them, her veiled cloak resting on her slender form. I felt a strange feeling run through me at the mere sight of her.

"She is going to be the death of me," I sighed.

*Faye's POV*

It had been three days since I was assigned to the Levi Squad. Petra, Gunther, and Eld welcomed me with open arms. Even Eren had welcomed me, even though he was being 'lectured' by the Levi wanna-be Oulo. It was over a month since I had joined the Corps as well, making it over two months since I came to this world. Hanji remained the only one who knew the whole truth of my origins. As for Levi, well he continued to be his usual brooding self.

Every time I saw him my heart would flutter and my breath would hitch in my throat making it hard to breathe and think straight. Petra had said something first followed by Mikasa and Hanji, but I always denied anything concerning the captain.

"Blades!" the captain's voice called out through the training grounds.

I stopped my training and turned to face the source of my troubles. He seemed pissed, but then again that was his normal look. No one was around us, in fact we were the only ones out here.

"Sir?" I asked, reaching under my veil to wipe away the sweat.

"What was that about? Three days ago."

"Sir? I don't understand."

"That kiss."

I felt my cheeks heat up as the memory played back in my mind. I had given him a kiss on the cheek as a form of thanks when he had stood up for my titan slaying skills.

"I, uh, well," I stuttered, staring at the ground then the sky, "That, uh, was a form of thanks. For standing up for my skills."

"And that's all it meant?"

"Huh?"

My eyes snapped towards him, immediately noticing he was closer to me than before. I had to crane my neck in order to look up at him as he was a bit taller than me.

"You know what I'm talking about," he breathed, "Faye."

"Levi, I," I breathed, instinctively placing my hands on his chest.

Before I knew it my veil was off my face and Levi's face was close to mine. I stared at him, my eyes wide in shock. What was he up to? A gasp escaped me as he slid a hand on my lower back and pulled me flush against him. My eyes flickered towards his lips as he brought a hand up to cup my face.

"You keep flooding my mind," he whispered, his mouth brushing against my own, "Your scent calls me to you every time you pass by. You are intoxicating."

"Sir, what…"

"Don't speak," his voice low yet seductive.

I nodded once. Levi eyed my face a while longer before his lips went and claimed mine. It was a rough kiss full of passion and longing. Almost like he was putting all of his pint up emotions into the action. My body relaxed against him as he deepened the kiss. After a while we broke apart, panting for air.

"You are a beautiful woman Faye," Levi huffed, laying his forehead on mine, "You captured my interest the first time I saw you."

"Levi," I sighed, moving to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Faye, wake up," he said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Wake up. Wake up Faye."

I woke with a start when a bucket's worth of cold water hit me. I was sitting under a tree partially in its shadow. Oulo held the bucket while Eren and the rest of squad Levi stood behind him.

"It was…a dream," I mumbled, my gaze landing on the captain.

"What was?" Eren asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," I sighed, rising to my feet.

"Are you alright Blades?" Petra asked, taking a step towards me.

I turned my gaze to the walls and sighed. Things were easier out there, but this was part of being civilized like mother would've wanted.

"Yeah. Just homesick I guess. Things are peaceful out there for me," I said, "Mostly because I mask my scent and get left alone by the Titans."

"Really?!" Eren's face lit up.

I nodded and motioned them to follow me into the woods. An irritated sigh reached my ears causing me to smile as I knew who it came from.

"Don't worry Levi," I called to him, "You know how to do this, they don't. Which means you don't have to do this again."

"Again?" the squad questioned.

I laughed as I remembered the look Levi had on his face the first time he did this. When I glanced behind me I saw him smirking at me.

"I think this would be a good lesson for them," he said, "But they will do so in the cleanest manner possible."

"Yes sir," I laughed.

"Wait. What?" Oulo asked.

~Five minutes later~

I was melding into the shadows as the squad had tried to hunt me down. It was a training exercise to build their senses. Levi and I had blindfolded them and told them to try and find us using their other senses.

Petra and Oulo were below me, listening intently. The wanna-be took a step away from me and reached out, grabbing a stray cloak.

"Got ya!" he exclaimed.

I smirked, fighting the laughter that threatened to ring out.

"Oulo," Petra hissed, "Quiet!"

I studied the blonde for a while. She was stock still, her ears trained on her surroundings. Just as I thought she would overlook me, her head snapped in my direction.

"There she is," she breathed.

"Where?!" Oulo exclaimed.

I sighed and leapt down from the low branch I had been on.

"Petra, good job. You stayed quiet and, by using your sense of hearing, found me," I said, removing her blindfold, "Now as for you Oulo. You did poorly. I will give you props for thinking you found me by locating the stray cloak, but you were too loud and that would get you killed had you been out there alone. You didn't trust your senses to lead you in the right direction."

Oulo tore his blindfold from his eyes and glared at me, his mouth opening to speak.

"Save your breath. I have lived out there for twenty-one years. I know how they act and I know what attracts them. Your scent is one," I stated, "Second is the shouts a human gives off."

That caused the wanna-be to snap his mouth shut. On his tongue no less. Petra and I snickered quietly at the scene until Levi and the others showed up.

"Bite your tongue again Oulo?" Levi asked, bored irritation laced in every word.

"He just got told by Blades for running his mouth," Petra supplied.

"A greenhorn telling a superior off?" Eld asked, surprised.

"You told him off?" Levi asked me.

I nodded, "He gave away his position. Had I been a Titan, I would've been drawn to his shouting."

"I see."

"How long have you lived among them?" Eren asked.

"My whole life," I lied, "Twenty-one years."

"And you killed thirty-nine titans in those years?" Gunther asked wide eyed.

I nodded and looked at the squad captain. He was staring at me, a strange light shining in those bored grey eyes. The dream flashed through my mind causing my lips to tingle like they had in the dream.

"Blades? Everything alright?" Petra asked.

I shook my head and excused myself, zipping deep into the shadows. He was meant for Petra, not me. Yet, I still wanted him. I wanted my dream to come true. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to be his.

"Blades?" Petra's voice cut through my thoughts.

"You heard me, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

I sighed before going into telling her of my dream. I told her everything I had felt when I looked in Levi's direction. I even told her of the look I had seen in his eyes a moment ago and the feelings I had felt when I saw it.

"You like him," she said with a smile, "Much like I do. However, I know we will never be. If anyone should be with him, I hope it's you Faye."

"Petra, can I trust you with the same knowledge I relayed to Hanji?"

"Of course."

"I'm not from this world. It's true I'm twenty-one and have lived outside the walls, but I'm not from here. In my world, this is all fiction. There's no Titans. No 3D gear. No dangerous feats you all face. Don't get me wrong, there's still war and all but it's between humans. I didn't want to reveal myself or get close to anyone in case I returned to my world. It would hurt too much. But I gained the friendship of some amazing people. You, Eren, Eld, Gunther, Hanji, and some of the other soldiers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's alright. Truthfully, I find it hard to believe. A world without Titans?! Sounds too good to be true."

"So did this world, but here it is," I smiled, "And here I am. Falling for a man I can't really have."

"Petra! Blades! It's time to go over the formation!"

I snapped my head upwards at the sound of Levi's voice. Formation? Was it already time for the mission?

"Formation?" I breathed, turning my gaze towards the bowing sun.

"Blades? Everything alright?" Petra asked.

I nodded and stood straight, "Hopefully it will be."

* * *

 **And...enter the saddest part of Aot season one. TT_TT**

 **Levi now knows who Blades is! XD Does this mean a romance will blossom between them?**

 **Please R &R and no flames. you know the drill don't read if you don't like.**


End file.
